<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Somewhere Only We Know by Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235601">Somewhere Only We Know</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth'>Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Succubi &amp; Incubi, Angst with a Happy Ending, Bottom Akaashi Keiji, Explicit Sexual Content, M/M, Minor Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Minor Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou, Minor Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-04-17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 05:07:27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>10,071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26235601</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth/pseuds/Cheyalinn_of_Tafth</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Akaashi Keiji has always been picky about food, which is annoyingly inconvenient for an incubus like him. </p><p>With his energy depleted from failing to get a decent enough man to do it with, he was picked up from the streets by Bokuto Koutarou, pro volleyball athlete, twenty-four years of age, and exactly Akaashi’s type.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>225</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gwyndolyn/gifts">Gwyndolyn</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>hey hey hey!! thanks for stopping by!</p><p>this is a fic commission from Gwyndolyn and i am absolutely enjoying it.</p><p>please enjoy and keep safe!</p><p>~cheya</p><p> </p><p>fic is heavily inspired by <a href="https://open.spotify.com/track/1SKPmfSYaPsETbRHaiA18G?si=ioBtWaiERtaAuG_vKrm2DA">"somewhere only we know" by keane</a></p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When Akaashi Keiji blinked his eyes open, he immediately felt it.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The heavy, intolerable, annoying heat of his own body. It was a cry for help, and a warning sign, too. Keiji took a deep breath and sighed. He turned to face the wall, pulling the blanket over himself so that only his head was left uncovered.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji’s breath hitched as he shivered, suddenly. He sniffed and closed his eyes. At least he does not have a cold yet. He still has time to maybe venture out to find food so that his immune system would not fail him so badly. The only thing he needed to avoid was—</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Keiji, we’re home! We’ve brought some human snacks for you! You have to say, ‘Thank you so much for the food, Tooru-san!’”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The door burst open, and his roommates entered. Oikawa Tooru’s boisterous laughter filled the room, triggering Keiji a headache. He turned to them with the smallest of movements, glaring at Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Sugawara stopped, blinked, and then raised a silver eyebrow. He hummed, “I sense a dying incubus in this room. Yep, that’s the smell of rotting flesh and decaying beauty. Someone’s desperate for food but said incubus would not do anything about it. Hmm-hmm. Maybe we should get the urn ready?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Keiji. Just go out and feed,” Kenma said, nudging Keiji’s foot under the blanket.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Yes. The only thing he needed to avoid was his nosy roommates.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He glared at them, stronger this time, but it just intensified the ache in his head. He groaned and looked away, trying to sleep the hunger and the fever away.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You really wanna die, Keiji?” Sugawara crossed his arms over his chest. “Just go to Mama-san’s club like we all used to do. You can always catch some mediocre food there. I even got decent men there once. His lifeforce was so intact and superb that it brightened my skin for a few months.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji groaned, louder this time, trying to take them off his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Not gonna work, honey.” Oikawa plopped down on the space left on Keiji’s bed. “You’re going to be seriously sick if you don’t go out tonight, Keiji. Come on, I’ll give you a ride to nichome! Well, not me, but Iwa-chan’s gonna pick me up tonight and we can drop you off to Mama-san’s.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma sighed, “Keiji, just feed.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His roommates’ nagging added to Keiji’s irritability due to his fever and headache. He sat up on the bed, looking at the three pairs of eyes looking back at him. “Excuse my outburst, but I don’t want to go to Mama-san’s anymore. I am done getting random human males to feed on. I am done doing it in cheap love motels and random public bathroom stalls. I want to feed like the three of you do.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He let out a breath of frustration. “Oikawa-san has Iwaizumi-san. Kenma has Kuroo-san. Sugawara-san has Sawamura-san. All of you are in stable relationships with human males who actually love you, despite being a lifeforce-feeding incubus. I just want…” He saw the worried faces of his roommates and looked away, “I am sorry. I don’t know what I want.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Keiji.” Sugawara took Keiji’s hand. “Damn, you’re really burning up. But… what I mean to say is… it was not easy for all of us, too. It’s not like I just met Daichi in the streets.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah. It’s not like it was very easy for me to get Iwa-chan to actually notice me,” muttered Oikawa.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma nodded, “It was a challenge to approach Tetsurou, as well. Anyhow, it’s not going to happen overnight, Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, babe,” Oikawa said, moving until he was seated beside Keiji. “Especially for us incubi. Love does not really fit our lifestyle. Nor longterm relationships. Nor commitments. It just… happened? Like, we suddenly met someone who felt so right. We just got lucky they accepted us and loved us back.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I am tired,” said Keiji. “I don’t want to go on a nightly hunt anymore. It’s also not very sanitary.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma’s nose scrunched up. Suga chuckled, “Well… It’s either that or you’ll truly lose your energy and your incubus pheromones would not be as effective as usual. It will be harder to feed if you let yourself get sicker. Do you wanna hibernate?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji shook his head. Hibernation was the only choice for an incubus if they were left with no viable prey nearby. They would sleep for months at a time to collect energy and his body would resort to its most primal instincts.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Incubi can end up killing their victims when they are on their first hunt after going out of hibernation, and that is the worst thing that can happen to an incubus. That was why they avoid going to hibernation at all costs. They resort to picking up men from gay bars or even going to host clubs and hiring prostitutes just to satisfy their hunger.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Well, barely, because an incubus lives well because of a person’s lifeforce. The richer, more fulfilled a human life is, the better food they become for an incubus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>They must go after happy and satisfied men in order to be fed well. Much better if the man was in love because emotions of love can improve the overall experience of feeding.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That was why Sugawara, Oikawa, and Kenma are all healthy incubi. Skin clear, shiny hair, and twinkling eyes. And that was why for an incubus to sustain his health and his powers, he must find someone who can love him without any pretenses.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Which makes everything hard for Akaashi, because feeding on unsatisfied and depressed human males can barely sustain him for a week. The four of them used to go on hunts at the same time whenever the effects of the last feeding session dissipate.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But now that only Keiji has not found a ‘mate,’ he was left to do it alone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s going to be fine, Keiji. Just… grab someone and fuck them and then discard them on an alleyway after feeding.” Oikawa shrugged, “You won’t even feel it. And then you’re gonna be good as new.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“For a week or something,” muttered Keiji.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I’ll ask Tetsu if he has bachelor friends in a good disposition,” said Kenma, typing on his phone.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah! Maybe I can get Daichi to ask his police friends?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji sighed, “Fine. Just… make it quick.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Oh! Exciting!” Oikawa clapped his hands.”Iwa-chan’s gonna be here in a while, so maybe we can help you get somewhere you want?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Daichi said all of his friends aren’t available tonight,” said Suga, not looking up from his phone. “Sorry, Keiji. Maybe next time? Doing it with a man wearing a uniform can really be stimulating.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Koushi!” Kenma scolded but he was chuckling. “Too much info.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa was nodding vigorously, though, “But it’s true. Iwa-chan’s personal trainer uniform for the Olympics! Damn, that was one hot night.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma rolled his eyes, “Okay, fine. Tetsu’s suit did it for me too.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Ugh, you guys!” Keiji took a pillow and chucked it at his friends. “Way to make me hungrier than I already am.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa and Sugawara started to laugh at him, and Keiji could not hate his roommates at all. Kenma held up one hand, “Okay, so. Tetsu said he has a friend. A bachelor. An athlete too so not to worry about stamina, but he just could not reach him right now. Probably sleeping.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Then, I’ll just sleep until the food wakes up,” Keiji said. “Thanks, Kenma. I owe you one.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Tetsu also sent the address if you want to. If you’re into something like that,” shrugged the blonde incubus.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“I actually would want to try,” said Sugawara, opening a pack of Doritos.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Oikawa reached out a palm to grab a handful of chips.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji laid down on his bed again, pulling the covers over himself, “Ugh, don’t be so loud. I would like to conserve energy, people. And please turn off the lights when you’re done snacking.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>After he got some murmurs as a response, Keiji tried to sleep the hunger and the pain off, again. And it was fine. He was able to sleep, until some hours later.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He could not breathe well because of the heat. It was too hot. He tried to open his eyelids but they were heavy from sleep. He involuntarily thrashed around the bed, shaking off the blankets and the pillows. He tried not to make a sound but horribly failed as he gasped, trying to get enough air.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>The person who was sleeping on the top bunk of their bed was Kenma, who of course, woke up because of the thrashing. Kenma slipped down from his upper bunk, ever graceful, and went over to feel Keiji’s forehead.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Too hot. Tooru and Koushi are with their mates right now. Maybe I can get Tetsu to bring you somewhere by car. Maybe to Mama-san’s… or nichome...”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“No. What time is it?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Around five in the morning.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s the…”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Tetsu’s friend?” Kenma took a deep breath before showing Keiji the address.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Okay. I’ll try him.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Right now? Can you go there alone?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not too far from here. I’ll… fly.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“You’re fever is very high, Keiji.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji shook his head and slipped off the bed. He stood up and while he was able to, his head was really throbbing and his knees felt week.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>But it was still dark out, so he has to make it then. He took a deep breath and focused on the remaining powers he has until he was able to make his wings pop out of his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>That took a lot from him, and he took deep breaths to stabilize his breathing.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Kenma started opening their big window, enough for an adult-sized incubus to fit through, even though Oikawa always complained that he kept on bumping his head against the windowsill.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>‘You’re sure? Please contact us in some way or form if you get in trouble,” said Kenma.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” said Keiji as he crouched, launching himself out of the window. He almost fell but he immediately got his bearings right. It was cold out, and this could be really bad for his fever. He started to descend after seeing the familiar district.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he did, it was getting harder and harder to look at the ground and to actually estimate how would he land safely. Frowning, Keiji tried to put his feet down, thinking that it would touch the ground as he closed and his wings and made them disappear again.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was wrong, though. It was too late to do something about his miscalculation so Keiji just dropped against the asphalt, about a meter from the air. He groaned and tried to stand up but he was done for as he only saw swirling colors and blurry streets.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji tried to get up again, and this time he felt like he was going to puke nothing as he felt he stood on his two feet. He reached up to touch his head but it went all numb from the aching.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>What to do now? He needs to identify where he was first, and then proceed from there.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>As he took a step, he felt his world take a dip, until he hit something hard. But it was not the asphalt again. Two pairs of strong arms lifted him up, and Keiji tried to look up to the person who halted his fall. His eyes have gone blurry with dizziness but he swore he saw white-streaked hair and golden eyes.</p><p> </p><p>“Woah… Easy… Easy…” The words were whispered against his ear. The tone was light, along with a small chuckle. The man felt bright and energetic. He was laughing when he spoke, “I’ll take you home, for now, you poor one. You looked like you’re almost dead. But is this okay? I’m not kidnapping you, right?”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Keiji felt himself nod and then shook his head. The man seemed to understand as he lifted Keiji up as if Keiji did not weigh as a normal human would. And his head was gently placed on the crook of the man’s neck as he felt a hand patting his back.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>He was being carried like a baby. But, oh, hell. He smells so good. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>His neck was sweaty and it was sweat from morning exercise. Maybe the man was jogging and saw him fall down from the air and almost die. He would most likely deal with questions later, but Keiji thought that no one would blame him for sniffing him too much.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>This one, this one would make a fine meal.</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>oh man, i have gotten too deep into other things. but heeeeey, i am here now and im officially back and working on this one! tho it was originally 15 chapters, it got reduced to 7 after i revised the outline, promise im going to finish this one this time, ehe~</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Akaashi woke up in heat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He wished he was joking and everything was actually just right and normal, but he was not. It was not. And he really felt like there was fire dancing, thriving under his skin, setting his whole body ablaze. His head was in a daze, spinning until he was able to make out the details of the face of the man hovering above him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His hair is spiked black and white, his eyes are bright, and he looked like a gourmet, for Akaashi’s current lack of functioning vocabulary. He was handsome, not the devilish kind of facial features he was used to seeing amongst his incubus friends, but the cute and unassuming kind. That alone made Akaashi burn with desire to sink his teeth into this man’s very beefy arms or rake his nails up this man’s very defined back muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Urk,” he flinched as his whole body started to throb and shiver at the same time. Stupid incubus constitution. He looked around and noticed that he was on an actual bed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man smiled at him, cradling Akaashi’s head, “Hey… Hey, you’re okay with me now. Do you need food? Water? You look so darn pale out there I cannot imagine how you walked down the street without passing out immediately!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He started to pull away from Akaashi, “I can get you any kind of food you can eat, though! Wait here! Lemme get you some water…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...No,” rasped Akaashi, pulling at the man’s shirt sleeves to prevent him from leaving. The cloth was damp from sweat. He vaguely remembered that the man was jogging when he found Akaashi, somehow. “Stay… I need… I need you to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes?” The man asked, peering at him with wide, golden eyes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Please…” Akaashi swallowed, mouth dry, trying his best to ket out sufficient pheromones to affect the man hovering on top of him. With his palm flat against his bicep, Akaashi brought his hand up until he held the man’s nape, caressing the side of his jaw with Akaashi’s thumb.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” The man tried to speak, his lips opening and closing, but Akaashi’s hand went up to caress the man’s cheek, trying to lure him in even in his weakened state. When Akaashi pressed a thumb against the man’s lips, he hummed so deliciously that the man’s chest vibrated, sending Akaashi into a frenzy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>In a drunk-like state of weakness, Akaashi used the last of his strength to let go of his face, grab the front of the man’s damp shirt. He pulled the beautiful sweet-smelling man and slotted his own lips with his. Akaashi moved his head slightly to deepen the kiss easier, thrusting his tongue inside the man’s own mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ah, yes. The taste was exquisite. Just his saliva was enough to clear the haze around Akaashi’s head, just a little bit. The pressure that enveloped Akaashi’s body faded into tiny fractions as they made-out continuously.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wrapped his arms around the man’s neck, pushing them closer together until the man’s chest was pressing against his.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, bloody, bloody hell. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He was the most delicious human male Akaashi has ever kissed in his entire bloody existence. He could not help but moan, trying to make himself produce more saliva. He pushed against the man sideways until he landed on the space on the bed beside Akaashi with a thump.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incubus immediately draped himself across the man’s expansive chest, bringing their mouths together. This position gave Akaashi the most advantage as he opened the man’s lips with his tongue and started to push in his pheromone-laced saliva to turn him on, enough for him not to fight back the lust. It was a normal incubus procedure so that their prey would not be able to escape any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man is sweet. Too sweet. Akaashi’s body immediately reacted as his tongue lapped up the other’s mouth. This man… he is so full of life that Akaashi wanted to feast on him as fast as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he started to, pressing an open-mouthed kiss on the side of the man’s mouth, down to his neck, and then his chest. Akaashi clawed his fingers against his nipples, making the man throw his head back. He slipped down to grip the man’s thighs, and Akaashi felt a hand cup his chin.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“W-wait…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi peered up at him as he started to feel the haze of lust, “You don’t want to?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man shook his head. “N-no,” he rasped out. “Y-you sure about this? I… don’t even know your name.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Akaashi Keiji,” Akaashi replied immediately. “Is that all?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man bit his lip. Akaashi waited. Even for an incubus like him, he needed consent. It would not be proper feeding if consent was not given. Then with the man’s eyes closed, he nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi quickly undid the man’s pants and yanked them down enough to give him access. And damn, the man was hung. Akaashi licked his lips, took the soft thing, and placed it in his mouth, humming all the while.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man laid there, his palms attached to his face for some reason. Akaashi just needed to do his job well.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he did, licking and sucking and lapping up the member, raking his fingers against his inner thighs for more stimulation. The man was groaning and Akaashi’s incubus saliva should have done something already but… there was nothing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Frowning, he pulled away. His sticky saliva made a line between his lips and the still soft member.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m so sorry!” The human yelled and Akaashi wondered why. He blew air against the member and it stayed pliant.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Are you…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m sorry, I… I think I’m broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi opened his lips then closed it again. He… is broken? With that body of a god? With that size of a member? With his sweet taste and smell? And he is not… able to use it? Just like that? Akaashi knew humans have these problems and that it was a dysfunction of the body that should be treated in some way. It’s not that he is broken.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi reached up and pried the man’s hands away from his face, “You’re not broken.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Look, Akashi, I am! I am lying here with my dick out and it’s not going hard!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head and realized something. He is no longer hungry. He does not feel full and powerful, but his hunger is gone. His headache and fever are both gone. And he only usually gets to this state after making his human partner come inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And all he did with his man was kiss him and lick his soft member. Huh, peculiar.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He looked at the man, “Your name?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto. Bokuto Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bokuto-san. I think… I can help you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You can?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi helped him pull up his underwear and pants. After they did, Akaashi sat beside him, “I’m not human, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t believe me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto looked at him. Akaashi smiled and let his wings and tail show, making the other man jump into a sitting position on the bed, “Woah, cool~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a sex demon, Bokuto-san. I hope you understand what that means.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uhh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It means I need to feed through having sexual acts.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh-huh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you need help with your predicament, right? I can help you. I am sure I will get you hard soon enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I have seen… doctors, Akashi. None worked but I thought maybe if you… but it still didn’t…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Bokuto-san. We will practice.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They tell me it’s because I’m too tired from all the volleyball I play, but I do not feel tired!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That made Akaashi laugh. This man is too… pure, wholesome, and totally delectable to mess up. Akaashi cannot wait to taste him again, so he pulled Bokuto into a deep kiss. The man melted against him and they rolled on the bed until Bokuto was on top of him and his crotch was directly rubbing against his own.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Instinctively, Akaashi rolled up, relishing in the friction, but he bit his lip as he noticed the missing bulge. Bokuto laughed, “I’m really sorry, Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm,” Akaashi replied, already busy with chasing his own pleasure, rolling his hips against Bokuto. “Just… stay like that, please. I know you just took me off the street but I regain my energy because of this… so please… please…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto blinked, watching Akaashi’s expressions until he pulled away and cupped Akaashi’s bulge himself, kneading him over the fabric. Akaashi gasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto zipped Akaashi’s pants open and took his hard member and gripped it, and Akaashi hissed at the contact. He grabbed Bokuto by the front of his shirt and started to kiss the man again. Bokuto pumped Akaashi’s cock, hard, and ate up all of Akaashi’s moans.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oh, holy hells, this was heaven, and Akaashi felt his energy regain ramp up a notch. He has never gotten this hard for any other partner he had, as much as those trysts have been few and far in between.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto felt like a monster of a lover, his kisses are hard as much as they are bruising, and his relentless hard grip on Akaashi as he pumped the incubus cock in his hand and the pace was so consistent that Akaashi knew he was a little bit of a goner for this… experience and this human.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had to have him in full. And Akaashi promised himself that he will help him get hard and help himself get that dick he knew would be very worth it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fuck, fuck, Bokuto-san, I’m… close.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Go ahead,” Bokuto said against his mouth and that was enough for Akaashi to blow in the other man’s hand.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ugh… ugh…” Akaashi rode the high, and what a good high it was. “Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I will get you to fuck me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay,” he replied, already grinning. “This is crazy because we only met today but I would really like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m a sex demon, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And? Does that change anything? You’re really kind and cute, Akaashi. You being something not human does not change that though.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi laughed, “Okay, Bokuto-san. It is as you say then. Can I see you again?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well, I thought you were…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi kissed Bokuto on the nose, “Yes, but I still need your consent.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, yes. Please see me again, Akaashi. But I do have volleyball stuff. And stuff.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi thought of it, and this is the thing he has never done for any other sex partners. “Give me your contact number. We can make out something, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course!” Bokuto frowned, “Does this make me your food now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And you need kissing for that?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, and preferably more.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Okay. Cool. That’s so cool~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi wrapped his arms around Bokuto and man, he has such nice shoulders. “Let’s have fun, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Sure thing, Akaashi!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>When Akaashi turned the key in his apartment and opened the door, several people crowded the entrance.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa grabbed him into the room and locked it behind them. He took Keiji’s face and looked at him closely, and then made a face. “Ugh, you totally got some good fucking. Eww.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi pulled away from Oikawa but only to be taken away by Sugawara, “Were you hurt? You weren’t forced or anything, right? Was he kind? Was he handsome? Was he… huge?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Let him talk,” Kenma chided before giving Akaashi a once-over. “Actually, nevermind. His skin glows. Yuck.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“See?” Oikawa crossed his chest. “Just who did you do it with? Man, you got it good. How did he give it to you? From behind? While standing?” He let out a fake gasp, teasing Akaashi with his smile.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head and walked towards his closet. He grabbed a duffel bag and started putting clothes inside.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What are you doing? Telling us nothing now? My gosh. Keiji, you’ve changed. Tooru-san is so hurt,” muttered Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma rolled his eyes, “He literally doesn’t tell us anything before, Tooru. But he also never looked this good after feeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“True enough,” hummed Sugawara. “I think I only looked that pretty after a </span>
  <em>
    <span>very nice</span>
  </em>
  <span> weekend with Daichi after we hooked up the first time… Wait! Are you packing things? Are you going to spend the weekend with someone? Holy hell, Keiji, did you find someone? You totally did! Oh, my shit!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m just helping him because he helped me. He restored this much of my energy with just… a few kisses.”</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>“A few kisses? That human being sure is happy.” Oikawa commented. “I never got quite satisfied before, well, until Iwa-chan came along. He is not super happy all the time, he is just so passionate about what he does that it gives him soooooo much life.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Same with Daichi,” piped in Sugawara.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm. I guess Kuroo too,” shrugged Kenma. “But Akaashi, are you safe with him? Is he harmless?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi considered it. “Yeah, yeah he is. That’s why I’m staying in his house for a while.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara nodded, “Actually that’s a good idea. What if we just move in with our own boyfriends? We can be with them longer and we can easily feed, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is not bad,” considered Kenma. “Given that Keiji already found someone.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I did not,” replied Akaashi. “Find someone. I am just feeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Riiiiiiight,” said Oikawa. “Okay, then.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara snickered. Kenma hummed. Akaashi threw them a look before going back to packing some of his things  - some shirts, some boxers, and the stash he has of lube and condoms. Just to be sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But if they hurt you seriously I will sink my claws in their neck,” said Oikawa, after Akaashi finished packing and was about to go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oikawa-san!” Akaashi shook his head. “I don’t even know if we’re friends yet.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ooooh, but you do want to be friends with him?” Sugawara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I don’t think he’s a bad person.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma nodded, “Keiji is a good judge of character. I trust him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you, Kenma-san.” Akaashi looked at the other two, “I don’t think it’s going to go bad.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa dramatically sighed and shrugged, his incubus wings fluttering behind him, “Okay! Then we will kindly step back and support you. Good luck, Keiji-kun~!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Just let us know if you need anything,” Sugawara waved.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded. Perhaps they can be too much, but he knows their heart is in the right place. That was why Akaashi knew that he could just depend on them if something goes wrong with anything at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When Akaashi went back to Bokuto’s apartment, the man was only wearing boxers, scratching the back of his head, and looking at him with the biggest smile ever known.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi, you came back!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thank you for having me, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Of course! You said you need to feed on me, right? I don’t really mind!” Then with a lower voice, he muttered. “Plus, I get to kiss you and all that…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi entered the apartment with his duffel bag and Bokuto closed the door behind him, “I’m not sure you understand what is happening here, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’m an incubus and I need to feed on human males through their saliva, or their cum. It’s what sustains us, but in turn, the person I am feeding on will decrease their energy levels.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“And?” Bokuto laughed, “I am pretty energized myself!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, Bokuto-san. That is why I was able to regain much strength with just a few kisses from you. But… I still want to go all the way with you. Sex, I mean. That’s why I will cure you and help you get hard again.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto gulped, “Is there anything I’m supposed to do? I do have things to do, like volleyball practices, official matches…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re an athlete, so I believe your diet is all taken care of.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, sure. The Black Jackals team always keeps track of our diet and stuff, but I don’t always follow the meals they tell me to make. They’re too hard to cook!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi nodded, “Maybe it’s just because you’re always tired from playing. How long did it pass since you last did it with someone? Like… all the way?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto blinked. And then he blinked again. “Never? That’s why I never thought about it as a big deal, but then Akaashi came along yesterday and I…” He looked away, “And I started wanting it too.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Is this why you’re alright with this?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes! I want to know how it feels like! And I want to help Akaashi!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay, Bokuto-san. Here’s what we’ll do. I’ll stay here in your apartment. Keep things neat and tidy. Give me your diet prescription and all that so I can cook your food for you, and we will try doing it every time I need to feed. We’ll do this until you get it hard, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto nodded, “Okay! Actually! You came so early and it’s just about five in the morning, so I might, uh… need to leave for practice soon.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No worries, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh…” Bokuto looked hesitant before taking Akaashi into his arms and pressing his lips against the incubus. Akaashi responded immediately, wrapping his arms around the athlete to squeeze him against his own body as close as possible.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This could get addicting, and Akaashi knew he would be in trouble when that time comes. Though, to be fair, it would only be a matter of time anyway since the first time he kissed Bokuto. The man kissed like how he lived. It was loud and took up so much of Akaashi’s space. In order words, it was exactly how Akaashi had always wanted to be kissed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bok</span>
  <span>uto licked his lips after pulling away, leaving Akaashi’s head both very clear with the satisfaction he feels and also in a daze because of how Bokuto had squeezed his hips and held him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really… have to go,” Bokuto said, smiling at Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, okay, Bokuto-san. Leave the rest to me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto grinned, pressed a kiss on the top of Akaashi’s head, and left, leaving Akaashi standing there by the front door.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was this? Is this okay? Isn’t this all too fast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then, there was nothing to be fast about, right? Akaashi is feeding himself. He needed this to live. Kisses, and touches… and sexual things. But why does his chest clench so easily whenever he smiles?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This should be fine. He has seen this before. Kenma and Kuroo, Sugawara and Daichi, and even Oikawa and Iwaizumi. They all made it just fine. They’re all good as couples and are in love as ever.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But will Bokuto love Akaashi? What would Akaashi offer someone like him? Isn’t this thinking all too fast?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting his lip, Akaashi took a deep breath. He needs to take all of this slowly and develop a good pace. Yes, that’s right. A good, gentle pace where he will be comfortable in. Especially since he does not know anything about romance. He does not even know if this will turn out to be one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He can do this. He can take it slow, and enjoy it as it goes on. Nothing will go wrong with it. It’ll go well, right?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>One month later, Akaashi figured out a major problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was in the middle of a make-out session with Bokuto, no less, and things have been heating up for quite a while. Though they have not gotten to the part where they go all the way, considering Bokuto’s situation, things have been going really nicely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At least for Akaashi’s well-being. He feels healthier than most of his considered ‘healthy days’. Being with Bokuto, kissing him, being touched by him all over, has been really good for him as an incubus. He was being well-fed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aah!” Akaashi moaned as Bokuto instinctively bucked his hips against Akaashi’s, his hip bone crashing against the other. There was no hardness there, yet, but Akaashi had been determined to help him with that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san,” Akaashi called, breathless.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Bokuto was squeezing his waist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Do… do you wanna try again today? It’s your rest day tomorrow, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto immediately nodded.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Giving Bokuto a smile, Akaashi then patted his arm. “Lie down for me, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto flipped them on the bed, holding Akaashi as the incubus straddled his crotch. They immediately resumed kissing, and Akaashi took the chance to grind down on Bokuto, hard. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Yes, yes, the major problem. Akaashi’s head began to turn into jelly as he set the rhythmic pace. Friction was everywhere and yes, this is the major problem.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He had been living with Bokuto for a solid month. They haven’t gone as far as frottage and Bokuto had been showing some progress as Akaashi took care of his home life.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi moaned as he removed himself from Bokuto’s lips and moved downward, immediately going for the man’s shorts and briefs. They were both removed very promptly and Akaashi got to work.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit, Akaashi… This… this is… different than normal.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi peered up at the man, releasing the head of the cock with a loud pop. As he waited for a solid answer, he pumped the member to its hardness.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shit… Ah! I feel it… more than usual. Ah! Fuck…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi hummed against the base of Bokuto’s cock, nipping the skin there as he lapped up the member as it started to get hard.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have gotten to this part about two weeks ago and oral has gotten easier by the day. At this point getting Bokuto hard is something Akaashi had been getting good at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The real problem was what comes next: sustaining the hard-on long enough for penetration, or even long enough until Bokuto was able to come.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi tried to be as consistent as he can with the pace, all the while removing his own boxers. He began deepthroating Bokuto’s cock as he dipped two fingers inside his hole. The biological convenience of being an incubus is that Akaashi’s hole can get as wet as a woman’s, with their slick also working as an aphrodisiac and something akin to a viagra.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Too bad Bokuto has never been hard long enough for Akaashi to fuck himself deep with this cock. Until now, because Akaashi is going to make sure they will - and can - fuck today, right at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah… Akaashi, shit…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I’ll ride you now, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nnggh…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi chuckled as he hoisted himself up, digging his knees against the mattress and rubbed Bokuto’s big cock while it was hard against his wet hole.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto hissed. Akaashi dove right in and kissed the man hard, “I’ll put it in now, Bokuto-san, you ready?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This is where they usually stop. Right before Akaashi can have the honor of getting fucked by this gorgeous man and his gorgeous body and kind smile and bright eyes. He would go awfully soft with no turning back right before. They have been at this stage for almost a week, and Akaashi is not about to let this chance go.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The man visibly gulped yet he nodded furiously. Akaashi took that as consent, and he grabbed the cock and pushed it inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“AH!” The head went right in. And there were no signs of Bokuto going soft. This will be a very tight fit as Akaashi has not done penetration for more than a month and Bokuto feels so gigantic inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But oh, it feels so good. Biting his lower lip, Akaashi sank down, inch by inch, and by the fucking hells, Bokuto has gotten so hard and hot inside of him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Fuck, this i</span>
  <span>s a miracle.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi let out a very satisfied, pleasured sigh, as he felt himself bottoming out. He looked at Bokuto, who was staring at him very, very intensely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And what happened next surprised Akaashi very nicely: Bokuto grabbed Akaashi’s thin hips and did a deep thrust upward, reaching places inside of Akaashi that started to make his brain shut down and go haywire at the same damn time.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Bokuto started to thrust in erratic speed, it was hard and it was fast and Akaashi felt himself losing all control of his own vocal cords as Bokuto bounced him on his lap. His voice was letting out broken half-sobs and half-moans, his hands are grabbing at Bokuto’s hair, and his mind was being bombarded by so much pleasure that everything did not matter but Bokuto at this moment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He gasped in surprise as Bokuto grabbed him and changed their positions. He was laid down on the bed, with Bokuto kneeling on the mattress and straight-up plowing into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san… Please… Please… Harder…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi,” growled Bokuto as he picked up the pace and Akaashi can vaguely hear their skin slapping with all the ringing of pleasure in his ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The pleasure engulfed Akaashi until the waves became too strong to handle. He came with a sob, his body trembling in Bokuto’s hold. Bokuto bit his shoulder together with his final thrusts. Akaashi moaned happily as he was filled with pleasure and so much more as Bokuto came inside of him, and his incubus senses tingled as he completed his feeding.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto embraced him, and Akaashi drifted into nothingness.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You guys totally did it, eww.” Oikawa groaned from the other end of the line. “I can hear it from all the way here. I can feel your demonic senses being so fucking happy. Gross. So cheesy.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But you’re the one who kept on crying on the floor before you finally dated Iwaizumi because Iwa-chan so hot,” snorted Sugawara as Akaashi heard him grab the phone from Oikawa. “Sooooo, how are you, Keiji? We’re very willing to bring the rest of your clothes there, you know.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“There’s no need. I have helped him to finally experience sex like normal human beings and I have fed enough to last me at least a month,” Akaashi replied.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, what now, dear? You going to leave him and just trot along as if nothing happened?” Sugawara hummed, “Ya sure about that, babe?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi does not know how to answer that.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now that he finally had sex with Bokuto, what’s next? Are they supposed to continue to do it until… until what? Akaashi cannot deny that he really enjoys the man’s company. He was a joy to live with this past month, and Akaashi was nowhere near tired of doing everything he had been doing for Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He likes the man too, his kindness, his brightness, his body, his passion… Akaashi wanted to keep all of that, for sure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But does Bokuto feel the same? Now that they have done it, will everything be okay?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hun?” Sugawara asked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, Suga-san. Tell me about burnout.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, dearie. Are you sure?” Sugawara asked. “You guys barely started! You can enjoy each other’s company before worrying about those things.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But it’s a very real thing, right? That because we need to feed on them, the humans we feed on can experience fatigue and a dip in their mood. Are there any more physical repercussions?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Ah, well…” Sugawara started. “When Daichi experienced it, it was of course physical as well as mental. His moods went erratic, and he started to lose motivation in things he used to be fun. He also lost physical strength at one point, but that kind of thing had been a little deep into us being in a relationship. And that was the time when we both did not know much about things like that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Don’t worry much about that, I’m sure your Bokuto will have a lot of energy anyway!” Oikawa interjected, “I don’t think he’ll have that kind of side effect immediately. You guys have been barely together. If anything, you can ask Kenma. He has been packing up his computer set up. We think he’s really going to live with Kuroo soon enough, and if there’s anything who knows how to handle things like that efficiently, it would be him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay. Thanks, guys. I just remember how burnouts impacted you both and… I got worried.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s too early to worry!” Oikawa laughed, “You had sex like what? Once? You guys are going to be fine, just communicate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, and observe ho</span>
  <span>w it’s affecting him, too. You know that incubi are not designed to have human life companions. Either way, our feeding on them will have consequences, even if they consent to it or they allow it.” Sugawara added.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Thanks,” replied Akaashi.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sugawara hummed, “No problem, darling. Just tell us if there’s anything you need, okay? Good luck!”</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Keiji tried to pull away and talk but Bokuto was too busy and too eager pinning him down on the bed and bruising the demon’s lips to pay attention to much else. Keiji’s strangled moan rang out in the room as Bokuto bit the side of his neck as he continued to initiate friction between their bodies.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji grabbed Bokuto’s head of hair, “Bo… Bokuto-san… We… we need to…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm?” Bokuto asked as he slid his palms down Keiji’s chest and pinched both nipples at the same time, making Keiji see stars instead of talking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Boku...to-san,” mewled Keiji as Bokuto rubbed against him. The man was hard. So, so hard and Keiji had to dig his fingers against the man’s broad shoulders to suppress the pure unadulterated pleasure that pierced his brain.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They have been at it for a bit every time Bokuto gets time off from training. Bokuto told him that he would be away for two weeks to a month for a few sets of matches out of town, and would not be able to see or hold Keiji then. That was why he wanted to hold him now, but Keiji actually needed to talk to him about something.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was not about him, per se, because Keiji can go on for a few weeks from all the sex they are having. He has been in a healthy shape for a while now, and Keiji knew he can go on without much fulfillment for a bit, at least for a bit. It’s not like Keiji would be able to live without this any longer.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Keiji,” growled Bokuto against his ear, sharp and hot. “Let me fuck you now, please?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hmm hmm,” nodded Keiji as he wrapped his arms around Bokuto anyway and lifted his naked thighs, and wrapped them around Bokuto’s waist. “Come at me, Bokuto-san. You know I’m wet enough.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, fuck, you are,” gritted out Bokuto as he rubbed his hard length against Keiji’s entrance a few more times before he moved to press the head against the clenching muscles.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He bit the shell of Keiji’s ear, “Let me in, babe.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Keiji moved his hips downward, effectively piercing himself onto Bokuto, he moaned at the tight fit, because Bokuto has been so well-hung since the start and he is reaping the benefits of that now. Bokuto hissed as he bottomed out, but did not waste a moment and started to thrust.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji squeaked and purred as Bokuto pounded him full force, trying to bite his lip as pleasure took him by the waves. It was unfair, being an incubus because he was completely under the spell of this - incessant pleasure, the smell of sex in the air, and hot breaths against his nape.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a bonus that it was Bokuto, too, because Bokuto has been nothing but kind, but loving, but adorable, and Keiji no longer knows how to pull away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So he took Bokuto’s face in his palms and kissed him like he never kissed anyone else before.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto left. He has to. He is a professional volleyball player after all, and the man loved the sport more than anything. Keiji knows this too because it was evident how the man just glows and shines so brilliantly on the court.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji is watching the out-of-town matches Bokuto left for, and their team has been winning straight sets. He would need to cook him something nice and fuck him senseless when he comes back as a reward and as a congratulatory gift. Maybe he would finally look at the lingerie websites Sugawara and Oikawa kept on suggesting to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He grabbed a throw pillow and squeezed it against his chest as the other team served the ball to Bokuto’s team’s side. Keiji noticed that the pillow faintly smelled like Bokuto-san when the commentators began shouting.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And Keiji saw that it focused on Bokuto-san, who was kneeling in the court. What happened?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commentator then asked the same thing as the cameras caught sight of the team immediately making the switch. They brought Bokuto to the benches, and the man was clutching at his leg. The commentator then explained that Bokuto suddenly felt muscle cramps and labored breathing on top of exhaustion.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san?” Keiji called, even if Bokuto is far away and in pain. They laid him down and the team’s physical trainer started to massage his cramped muscles and gave him electrolytes.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The commentator then proceeded to talk about how it is unusual for Bokuto Koutarou, with his level of stamina and energy, to be burned out this quickly into the season. The match went by quickly then, resulting in the loss of the MSBY Black Jackals in this round.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji’s heart plummetted to the ground. Can it be? Is it really because of…?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Tears dripped down his cheeks then as he saw medics huddle around the benches. This is his fault, isn’t it? Because burnout is real, and Keiji has taken too much from Bokuto, too much than what should be allowed. And it hurt because it meant Keiji’s presence in Bokuto’s life has started to become hazardous.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It hurts because Akaashi Keiji was sure now, that he has fallen completely and deeply in love with Bokuto Koutarou.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji frowned and then grabbed his phone, dialing a number. He turned off the television and stood up. There is a lot to be done before Bokuto comes back.</span>
</p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Three months later.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What the fuck, Keiji? Just… what the fuck,” yelled Oikawa. “How in the fucking depths of hell are you back to where you started?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hey, don’t yell at him too much. He is already in pain,” Kenma chided as he sat beside Keiji’s bed. The weakened incubus was covering his whole body under the covers, curled up into a fetal position. “Hey, Keiji. Don’t you think it’s wise that you should just head over to Mama-san’s?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“No,” whimpered Keiji. He has done it. He left the house, he left Bokuto-san and blocked him in all ways the man could contact him. He absolutely refused to see him, lest Keiji will hurt him again.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He cannot impede Bokuto’s personal life, especially not the sport he loves doing. Keiji absolutely needed to be out of Bokuto’s life. He is a sex demon, and Bokuto is human. There is just absolutely no way, but then… The thought of feeding on another, random human being makes Keiji wanna puke if he had the actual energy to do so.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He has one choice left, and perhaps it is the best choice. Keiji lifted the covers from over his head and looked at Kenma, and then at Oikawa. “I want to hibernate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh, babe, are you sure?” Oikawa pressed a hand on Keiji’s forehead, burning with fever. “You’ve become so sick and pale, but… don’t you want to give it a chance? I am sure you and Bokuto can talk it out.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji shook his head, “No. I cannot see him again. I know he will not let go of me if he sees me. And I have to be out of his life. I will only hurt him more if I stay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“We will miss you, though,” said Kenma. “If you would really go on hibernation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Hibernation is only for emergency purposes. If there is really no way to feed, an incubus or a succubus will have the option to go into hibernation once their energy is completely depleted. Their body will send them into a comatose-like state that can last for months, years, or even centuries. </span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>A sex demon who is woken up prematurely from hibernation has the chance to lose sentience, memory, and can even kill the person they will first feed on. A sex demon right out of hibernation is one of the most feared creatures, after all, and the most dangerous one.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That is why hibernation is almost never done. If there is still a way to feed, then they will have to. Unless…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I really love him,” whispered Keiji. “And I don’t want to endanger him, but I cannot even think of feeding on anyone else.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Kenma took a deep breath, “Okay. We will call Suga-san so we can start the hibernation process, okay? Know that we will miss you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa sighed dramatically, “You stubborn brat. I will personally hunt you down if you go apeshit, you know that, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji nodded, “I trust you to do it, Oikawa-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Fine, fine. There is no turning back on this, Keiji.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Keiji nodded. He already knows that, but his love for Bokuto is stronger than any kind of hunger. He will have to hibernate to prevent himself from causing any more trouble for the person he loves the most. This is the only way Keiji can protect Bokuto from Keiji himself.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bokuto looked at the calendar. Days seemed a little bit blurry nowadays, from training, spending time with his teammates, and more training. It was as if his life went back to the way it was before.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been more than three months in, almost four, ever since Akaashi Keiji dropped off the face of the earth. He stopped contacting Bokuto after one of his last few matches out of town. He just… did not reply anymore, and when Bokuto got back, the apartment was left clean. Too clean, as if it was just Bokuto and Bokuto alone who lived there.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He would not say he was lonely, not at all. And playing volleyball has always been there for him. The ball, the court, his palms that connect and rack up points, there were all constants in his life, and he has always loved it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But since then, it has been a little dull. As if the world lost a little of its brightness. He wanted to share a lot with Akaashi. He wanted to do a lot with him - to see sights, to travel, to go anywhere and everywhere, to make love whenever, but that was just gone without any explanation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Maybe he went back to someplace where incubi live. Maybe his mission was done, since he already helped Bokuto, and Akaashi was already able to feed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But then there was something that nags at Bokuto but he could not even begin to explain it. Maybe he can just call Akaashi, then? But he does not have a reason, until today. Until he found a few of Akaashi’s personal belongings in his apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was an apron, and a notebook full of notes about Bokuto’s condition, their process, a few healthy recipes, Bokuto’s schedule, and everything else that was needed for Bokuto to get better.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto smiled. Akaashi cares for him. If so, he would not just leave without a valid reason. Right?</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>So Bokuto did what he should have done. He dialed and called Akaashi’s number. It got connected during the third ring.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, hello? Keiji-kun is not able to answer this time. May I ask who this is?” A voice spoke from the other line who is not Akaashi at all.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Uh… This is Bokuto Koutarou.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“O-Oh… it’s Bokuto-kun,” the voice said. “I am Akaashi’s friend, don’t worry. You may call me Suga. I know you know what we are, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah,” said Bokuto. So, this Suga is also an incubus. “Do you have an idea where he might be? I want to return some of his… things to him.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh. Well, yeah, I guess I do have an idea where he might be. Do you want to see him?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yes, I do.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Aww,” Suga cooed. “But you see, Keiji-kun has… done something that he could no longer reverse, not even us can help him with it.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What happened?” Bokuto frowned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I think it is better if you come to visit us, Bokuto-kun. I’ll end the call and message you our address, okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>And then the call was dropped. Moments later, he received a text message from another number of an address with a note of the time when Bokuto should arrive, with a warning that said, “Be careful, Bokuto-kun.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><hr/><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The next day, Bokuto went to the apartment indicated in the message. Suga smiled at him, a very-looking normal person with silver hair and a small mole under his eye, and let him in. Two other people were inside, one blonde and one brunette, whom he recognized.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Iwa’s Oikawa-san?” Bokuto pointed, shocked.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Hello there, Bokuto-kun,” waved Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re also a…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“...Yep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Oh.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Is he here to bring that idiot back?” The blonde asked, his eyes trained to the game console in his hands. “Tell him he needs to be careful.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So, where’s Akaashi?” Bokuto asked looking around the apartment.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“He…. is sleeping, Bokkun,” said Oikawa. “You see, when incubi like us deplete of our energy, we have to feed, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah, yeah, I understand,” nodded Bokuto.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Once we have no choice and there is no one to feed on, we do something that we call ‘hibernation’ where we sleep and revert to our cores. The feral, pleasure-seeking, dangerous creatures that we are,” said Oikawa.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga nodded, “If we are woken up from hibernation before we wake on our own, it is very dangerous. But incubi can sleep for years, even centuries.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto frowned, “So, Akaashi…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Needs to be woken up,” said the blonde, not looking up from his game.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have to do it, Bokuto-kun. It is the only way to bring Akaashi back to us,” said Sugawara. “He is in the bedroom, sleeping.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Okay,” nodded Bokuto. “What do I need to do?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You have sex with him,” muttered th blonde. “At least, try to, without dying.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Oikawa chucked, “Newly-awakened incubus are feral. There have been instances in the past that they have killed their first prey after waking from hibernation.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But… how do I wake him up?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Touch is fine, I think, if you guys have been intimate before,” shrugged Suga. “But be careful, though always remember that no matter what he does, or no matter what he might say, he is still Akaashi Keiji. He just needed to be reminded of that.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I get it,” Bokuto nodded. “Can I see him now?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The blonde one stood up and walked towards a room, “I’ll play some more games. Call me if you need assistance.” Oikawa followed the blonde, “Let me nap in your room, Kenma! It’s soundproof!”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga led Bokuto to a room far from the others and handed him a key, “Good luck, Bokuto-kun. I will stay in the living room if you might need help. For good measure, lock the door behind you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Suga then patted him at the back and walked back, leaving Bokuto alone with the door. How bad could it be? It’s just Akaashi. So, he unlocked the door, slipped inside, and then locked the door behind him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The room was dark save for a lamp nearby. Akaashi is on the bed, tucked in, as if he was just sleeping. What was the difference, then? Bokuto walked towards the bed, sat down on the space by the edge of the bed, and shook Akaashi’s shoulders lightly.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>No response. Bokuto caressed the side of Akaashi’s face and then a hand shot up and grabbed Bokuto’s nape to pull him down to the bed. And somehow, Akaashi was kissing him deeply, his tongue harshly probing into Bokuto’s mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi…” Bokuto gritted out as Akaashi’s scent enveloped him. “It’s me, Akaashi.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi grabbed ahold of Bokuto’s shoulders and it hurt as the incubus clawed at the skin on his back. It drew blood and Bokuto hissed at the raw pain. He grabbed Akaashi’s wrists and pinned his arms down over his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi opened his eyes and it was glowing abnormally. He growled at Bokuto and wriggled his legs under him, his fangs flaring up. Bokuto pressed a kiss on his forehead, “I love you, Akaashi. Come back to me, please? Let me bring you back.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto kissed down Akaashi’s neck, and he found the incubus was naked under the covers. Akaashi moaned as Bokuto kissed and nipped him. He whispered against Akaashi’s ear, “Come down, okay? I’ll feed you now, I’m here to feed you now. It’s okay.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto moved his hold on Akaashi’s hands with only one hand as he gets rid of his pants. He rubbed his already hard member against Akaashi’s opened legs, making the incubus growl and hiss and struggle in Bokuto’s hold.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Akaashi,” said Bokuto. “Keiji. I’ll make love with you now, okay? Is that okay?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The incubus growled and moaned in pleasure as Bokuto rubbed against him more, and oh, Akaashi is so wet already, so pliant, so ready.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto aligned his length and pushed in, making Keiji let out a strangled moan. Bokuto did not waste time and started at a fast pace. Keiji thrashed and moaned and growled and he is so tight and so slick that Bokuto could not help but pound into him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It has been too long, but…</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“It’s okay, Keiji. I love you. You’re doing so well. You’re still Keiji, my Akaashi. Now… please, come back to me, alright?” Bokuto kissed his chest, his forehead, his lips, his cheeks, and his nose, going deeper and deeper, and Keiji tried to lift his body off the bed, his voice spilling out from the pleasure.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Shh, babe, almost there, come on, come on…” Bokuto lifted one of Akaashi’s legs and hooked it over his shoulder, thrusting in deeper. “Ah… Keiji, love... Yes, almost, almost there, ah…”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto came inside the incubus, making Akaashi wail and sob as he reached his own orgasm, coming all over his chest. He panted, his eyes no longer glowing, his nails retracted, and his teeth going back to normal.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto took a deep breath, climbed over Akaashi, and kissed his temple, “Keiji?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yeah?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What did you… You came here for me?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I had to find you. I’m your food remember?” Bokuto declared, grinning. “I gotta feed you when you need it, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“But I… I can hurt you. You’ll be tired all the time, and you might get injured while you play, and I never want you to get hurt because I… I love you too much to let anything happen to you, Bokuto-san. I’d rather stay away and hibernate.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto laughed, “Akaaaashi Keiji, you’re thinking too much. We can just schedule your feeding time, make love moderately, and we can find solutions to other things that will become a problem! My Keiji is so smart I know he can fix things without needing to sleep for a long, long time.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“So no more sleeping, oka</span>
  <span>y? Just stay with me.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi frowned, “Is that… Your back is bleeding.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Nah, just some scratches. I can live with some cool scars.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Did I do that? Oh, no, I am really sorry, Bokuto-san.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Bokuto held Akaashi’s hand and kissed the inside of his palm, “I don’t mind. I love you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you too,” smiled Akaashi. “I’d have to thank Sugawara-san, Oikawa-san, and Kozume-san. They helped a lot, right?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“They took care of my Keiji, that’s for sure.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Yours, huh?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You don’t like it?” Bokuto pouted.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Akaashi shook his head and placed his hands on Bokuto’s cheeks, “I think I like it very much.”</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! leave me some love thru kudos and the comment box below 🥺</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>